Splintered
by l-LightTempest-l
Summary: When the Justice League security system is blown apart there's only person who can rebuild it: Robin. But when Robin is taken by the very people who destroyed the system what can the League do? To top it all off, Robin was taken as Richard which leaves Bruce stuck playing the helpless parent while his allies race to save his young ward. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Not: So, I know I should be working on my other story Dark Hearts right now but this idea has been bugging me for a while now and unfortunately Dark Hearts is a little harder to write than I originally though it would be so this is me taking a break from that story to try and reset my brain! This is my** _ **first**_ **Young Justice story so please forgive me for any mistakes and while I will try my hardest to stick to the characters as best I can I cannot promise they will be perfect! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Young Justice or any DC universe, no matter how much I wish I did.**

 _January 12, 2016._

 _Gotham City._

 _1600._

"Dick! Hey! Earth to Dick! _Grayson!_ "

A raven head pops up, cerulean eyes wide with apology and a little bit of shock, "Sorry Babs, were you calling me?"

Barbara Gordon rolls her green eyes, a small smile on her face, "Yeah for like five minutes. What are you thinking about anyway?"

Richard Grayson shrugs, "This and that. Mostly wondering if the opposite of nonchalant is chalant and if you're being chalant does it mean you _do_ care or you're just making a bigger deal out of something than necessary? Nonchalant means you _appear_ calm and collected but that doesn't mean you are. So if you're being chalant then it would only make sense you aren't trying to appear calm but does that mean the emotions you're showing are fake or real?"

Barbara rolls her eye and settles on the edge of Dick's desk, "You know, if you focused this much on the lectures in school teachers might like you a little better."

Dick snorts, "They like me plenty. I get perfect grades and I'm on the Mathlete team. I don't need to listen to them lecture to ace their classes."

"Yeah but it makes them feel _important_. Imagine how delighted they would be if you made a comment or asked a question during class?"

"The only time I ever even feel like commenting is because I want to correct them and the only question I would ask is how they ever became teachers in the first place. I don't think they would appreciate that."

Barbara laughs, "No probably not."

Dick grins and grabs his bag off the floor, standing, "Come on. Alfred is probably waiting for me already and you can't miss your bus. Your dad will freak."

Barbara follows him from the room and the noise from the hallway washes over them. She winds her way behind him between students and faculty alike. While the two of them could easily hold up a conversation right now it would probably look odd to most everyone else. After all, how many teenagers do you know capable of carrying out entire conversations without actually saying anything? Yeah, that would only be a _little_ strange. So they settled for saying nothing and moved toward their lockers.

They reached Dick's first and he was quick to unload all of his textbooks into his locker. He finished his homework two days ago in preparation for the weekend. Weekends meant more time for missions because his curfew was later. He couldn't spend any of that time doing _homework_ of all things. Bruce was pretty understanding about most things but homework was almost sacred. If you don't finish your homework you don't go out on patrol. Alfred made that rule the moment Dick started school and Bruce didn't argue with him for even a minute. Dick argued constantly. It was an interesting dynamic in their home.

As he shuffled some things around in his bag a flashing red light caught his eye. He frowned, he made sure to turn off his communicator and wrist computer this morning before getting out of the car. Bruce would kill him if either one of those went off while he was at school and gave away their identities. So what was the flashing light coming from? He pushes a few things aside and realizes it's his wrist computer. His heart slams to a halt in his chest. If the red light is flashing something has gone terribly wrong. The light isn't supposed to ever turn on when the computer is shut down so why is it on now?

He glances at Barbara who's watching him in confusion. She frowns and he can practically read the _what?_ on her face. He looks pointedly down at his bag, where the wrist computer is just visible. She leans over slightly and peeks inside. Her eyebrows furrow together and the confusion on her face when she looks back up at him makes him sigh. Without saying a word Dick grabs her wrist and drags her through the school to one of the less used wings. He shuts them in a bathroom and locks the door quickly once checking to make sure it's empty.

"Richard! What's going on?!" Barbara's voice is slightly higher than normal and Dick can tell she's a little freaked by his actions.

Dick takes a deep breath and brings the wrist computer out of his bag. He presses a button and a message pops up. His stomach drops. This was the thing he feared most when he saw that flashing red light. This was the message he hoped he would _never_ see again because it isn't supposed to ever show up. Ever. He looks up at Barbara, panicked this time, "We have to get back to the cave. _Now_."

"Dick, _what_ is going on?" Barbara has her no nonsense face on now and he knows the only way to get her moving is to offer some form of explanation.

He sighs and rakes a hand through his unruly hair, making an even bigger mess of it, before turning the screen so she can read the message he typed up so many years ago:

 _If you're reading this something has happened. Someone managed to get into the secure Watchtower files and all of our identities could now be compromised. There are systems in place to eliminate any threats to the security firewalls but there's no telling at this point just how much information our enemies got their hands on. This is a warning to all heroes: you are in danger. Trust no one. An encrypted message will be sent to you at a later time with instructions on what to do next. Until then, stay safe and stay alive._

"Oh God. We have to go. Now."

Barbara grabs his hand this time and they're out the door faster than he can blink. He has to be quick, hiding the wrist computer under his coat as best he can. They're about halfway through the school when the ground shakes violently underneath them. Dick stumbles into Barbara who has to brace herself against a wall to keep from face planting. They look at each other in shock for a moment, neither one of them moving. And then years of training kick in and they sprint toward the cause of the sudden quake while everyone else runs the opposite direction.

In the courtyard there's a crater the size of a small house with smoldering debris scattered all around it. Among some of the debris Dick can make out bodies. Unmoving bodies. He feels his knees grow weak. He's not a stranger to dead people but it still hits him hard every single time. Innocents don't deserve to die like this. No one deserves to die like this.

"Dick, there," he looks to where Barbara is pointing, her hand shaking almost.

At the other end of the explosion a man is making his way across the courtyard. Directly toward them. There are two others behind him and those two are the ones who make his blood run cold in his veins. A flash of green hair, a maniacal laughter carrying on the wind and the purple suit he can't seem to forget. Joker. And next to him, Harley Quinn. This is very, _very_ bad.

"Babs, we have to get out of here. They might know who we really are. That security breach could be _them_ ," Dick hisses, turning and preparing to make a run for it. There's nothing he hates more than running but they aren't supposed to act when dressed as civilians. Even if their identities could already be compromised. This was the moment contingency plans were made for.

Barbara hesitates for a moment before nodding, "Right. Right. We should go."

Dick takes off back into the school, Barbara close on his heels, and he prays Bruce somehow already knows about what's happened. Bruce was supposed to be in board meetings all day long and while his phone was synced up with the Batcomputer that didn't mean he was able to constantly check it.

They somehow managed to make it to the front of the school without running into anyone and Dick thanked whatever Gods were listening when he caught sight of Alfred. The butler was looking frantic, searching the throngs of people running through the front parking lot trying to get away from the villains in the back courtyard.

Dick can tell the moment Alfred spots them. The cold, hard fear is replaced with devastating relief. Dick worries for a minute the older man is going to collapse and he picks up his pace a bit, Barbara right behind him.

They break through the last group of people and that's when Dick feels it. Blinding, white hot pain. It shoots through his shoulder and a gasp escapes his lips before he can stop it. Barbara is screaming his name, grabbing at his uninjured shoulder and trying to drag him after her. He manages to get his feet underneath him and stumbles after her, blinking rapidly and trying to dispel the fuzziness in his vision. A simple gunshot wound shouldn't be causing him so many problems. He's been shot before and in much worse spots than his shoulder.

"Master Richard! Miss Gordon!" Alfred's voice rings out over the cacophony of noise surrounding them and the wavering tone terrifies Dick. So does the weakening in his body and the feeling of blood running down his arm.

Strong hands grab him and before he realizes what's happening he's being held against a hard chest with something cold pressed against the side of his head. It takes his sluggish brain a moment to comprehend what's happening but when he does finally catch up his blood turns to ice. Someone is holding him with a gun against his head, someone has managed to catch him.

Dick forces his mind to focus a little harder, makes his eyes actually _see_ what's happening around and in front of him. Barbara's fiery hair is a tangled mess, catching in the wind as tears build in her bright green eyes. Alfred has one hand outstretched and his eyes are wide, terrified, as he stumbles forward a step.

"Richard John Grayson, such a pleasure to meet you in person. I've read so much about you. So many _very_ interesting things Richard. Or should I call you _Robin_?" the voice in his ear isn't one he recognizes. He knows every single villain's voice by heart but this one isn't registering in his brain.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Please, just let me _go_ ," Dick doesn't have to work very hard to put the waver in his voice, the fear he's feeling deep down easily coming out. He's vulnerable here. He's not Robin right now, he's Richard Grayson. _Just_ Richard Grayson.

The chuckle in his ear is dark and sends chills up his spine, "Oh, dear boy, there's no need to try hiding from me. I already read all your precious little files. I know everything about the circus orphan who became a crime fighter with the man who took him in. I know about the girl who runs around with you at night and lies to her father during the day. I know _everything_ , Richard."

He freezes. The message, the compromised files. This was the man behind it all. He struggles against the grip holding him but the arm over his throat just tightens until he feels like he's choking. He stops struggling, stars dancing across his vision from the blood loss and sudden lack of oxygen, "What do you want?"

"For now, I simply want you. You designed the Watchtower security which means _you_ can rebuild it and that would make my future plans all but useless. I can't have that. So _you_ will be coming with us and _they_ ," he waves the gun toward Barbara and Alfred, "will get to live, so long as you don't fight. Put up any resistance though and I will not hesitate to kill them right here and right now. Do you understand?"

Dick hates giving up but in this situation, with Alfred and Barbara on the line, he's pretty sure he doesn't have any other options. So he stops. Stops planning, stops struggling, stops thinking too hard. Right now, the only thing he can do is stop. The man holding him chuckles and Dick feels it vibrate against his spine. He looks to Alfred again, taking in every detail of his face and wondering if he's ever actually going to see him again. Then he shifts his gaze to Barbara and tries to see her smiling face instead of the horror in her gaze right now.

"Listen up girl! Go to Bruce Wayne, tell him we have his ward. His _partner_. Tell him he won't be getting him back until my plans are completed. If _anyone_ tries to come for him before I've finished," his arm tightens again and Dick struggles to breathe, his good arm clawing at the man holding him, "I will not hesitate to kill him."

Alfred's expression changes from shocked and afraid to outright angry, "You listen to me, sir. You will remove your hands from him at _once_. If you know as much as you think then you know who will become your enemy if you go through with this."

"Oh, I know exactly who I am making enemies with right now. And I'm counting on you to relay my message to them."

"I will not be your mouthpiece. If you want to speak to Master Bruce and his _friends_ you can do it yourself."

Another chuckle vibrates against his spine, "Oh, you foolish old man. You will do _exactly_ as I say or your young ward here," the arm tightens once more and Dick is gasping, "will pay the price."

Alfred looks like he wants nothing more than to argue against everything that's happening right now but Dick can see the resignation growing in his eyes as well. There's no easy way out of this situation. No way for all of them to escape unscathed, "Very well. If you promise not to hurt the boy I will pass your message along. But Master Bruce will want to know he is alive."

A maniacal cackle rings out and Dick winces. He _hates_ that laugh, "Brucie is going to _love_ all the games we play with little Dickie here. I promise to send him a video of _alllll_ the fun we have!"

Dick's stomach drops and he feels like he's going to pass out. Joker's "games" are not what he would call _fun_. Painful, horrible, sadistic those are words he would use to describe Joker's idea of a game but not _fun_. He already knows this is not going to be a pleasant kidnapping. Not that kidnapping are _ever_ pleasant but this will be one of his least favorites by far.

Alfred seems to share his opinion on the matter, "If you harm him it will only make things worse for you in the long run."

"But it will be so fun in the meantime, wouldn't you agree Harley dear?"

A high pitched giggle answers the Joker followed by the crazed voice of Harley Quinn, "So much fun! Mistah J always comes up with the _best_ games!"

"Why thank you Harley, you are too kind," another crazed laugh and Dick knows he's going to hurl from the anxiety rolling in his stomach if this conversation continues for much longer.

Dick can hear the whirring of a helicopter close by, growing closer with every second, "There's our ride. We'll be in touch before sunset. Be ready."

The arm over his throat is removed and the gun is no longer pressed to his forehead but he doesn't even have time to contemplate getting away before his hands are being yanked behind his back painfully. Some type of cord is wrapped around his wrists and he can already feel blood beginning to pool. The cord is thin and tight and digs into his flesh.

The man behind him spins him around and he gets a look at his captor for the first time. White hair and strange white eyes meet him. The man has a scar stretching from just over his right eye to his left jaw and something about him seems almost inhuman. He can't put his finger on it but something is not _right_ about this man. And suddenly, he's more terrified than he has ever been before. This is a villain he knows nothing about. Normally he knows what to expect with Gotham villains but this is someone he doesn't know. Someone he _can't_ predict.

The man smiles but there's no emotion behind it. And then Dick is being thrown over his shoulder and carried back toward the school. He lifts his head and sees Alfred crouching down beside Barbara, his eyes glued to Dick as he carried away. Dick gives his best brave smile but he's terrified and he's sure Alfred can see it. At least they're both safe and not in any real danger for the time being. He has no idea what this man has planned for his friends but he knows it can't be anything good. He just prays they all make it out of this alive somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I know it's been a little slow-going so far on the updates but work is kicking my butt right now! 26 hours of overtime in one week doesn't leave much time for writing unfortunately! You'll have to forgive me if this chapter is a little rough around the edges, my current beta is not in town and I'm not sure when she will be back. I didn't want to leave ya'll waiting any longer than you already have! Also, THANK YOU for all of the reviews and favorites on the first chapter! I really,** _ **really**_ **appreciate it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice or any of its wonderful characters unfortunately.**

Barbara doesn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she can't think of a single word to say. She just watches. Watches as Richard Grayson, her _best friend_ , is taken away. Watches as his wrists are bound and he's carried off to God knows where. She can't find anything to _say_. What do you say in this kind of situation? What _can_ she say? One wrong word, one misstep and all of their identities will be compromised. There's too many witnesses, too many innocent bystanders who have no idea Richard Grayson is the kid who jumps across rooftops and saves them every night. They're _clueless_. And she can't find anything to say.

"Miss Gordon, we have to go. We must go tell Master Bruce what has happened if he doesn't already know. We have to warn everyone," Alfred knows what to say.

She turns her gaze to him, hoping he'll have answers to all the questions she can't think to ask right now, "He's gone."

Alfred sighs and she can see the age in his face right then. She can see the worry and the frustration and the anger but she can also see the years. So many, many years. How can he manage to think of what to do right now? She can't even remember how to speak. He kneels in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently, "I know you're scared and I know it seems hopeless but I promise you we will get Master Richard back. But first we need to tell Master Bruce. He will have a plan, he always does."

She nods. Right, Bruce is the World's Greatest Detective, he always knows what to do. _Always_. She picks herself up, reminds herself she isn't _just_ Barbara Gordon, she's also Batgirl. Batgirl would not cower she would fight, she would stand and she would _fight_. She moves toward the Royce waiting at the curb. Alfred opens the door and she climbs in. Barbara Gordon has no place here right now. Batgirl is the only person allowed in this car. Batgirl can help save Robin when Barbara can't.

Bruce isn't home when they arrive at the manor but they both know it won't be long now. The moment they click on the television in the den the news is showing Gotham Academy and Richard being taken. Alfred is on the phone and she's pretty sure he's talking to Bruce. The voice on the other end of the line is elevated and almost panicky. Definitely Bruce. Not Batman. Not yet. Batgirl knows the moment he steps foot in this house Bruce will disappear and Batman will take his place. That's how it always is when one of them is in danger. He panics to Alfred, lets out all of his fear, and then he puts his cowl on and hides it all. It's how they operate. All of them.

Alfred walks back into the room and sighs deeply, "Master Bruce will be here in a few minutes. Someone informed him of the current situation when the news started showing everything. He was not very pleased."

Batgirl snorts, "I didn't think he would be. His kid was literally just taken from his school in broad daylight. Those kinds of things aren't supposed to happen. Plus, they knew our identities. All of our identities."

Alfred nods and slowly sits on the couch across from her, "I want to know how they were able to break into the Watchtower files in the first place. I'm assuming that's why they took Master Richard. They know he designed the Watchtower security and he is the only one who can rebuild it correctly which means they aren't done looking through all of the files yet."

"And Dick is the only one who would be able to really tell what all they managed to get into as well. Without him we don't know a whole lot."

"We know more than you think," Bruce's voice is low and Batgirl can detect a hint of anger underneath the forced calm.

Batgirl is off the couch in a second, ready to do something, anything to bring Dick back, "What did you find out?"

Bruce doesn't say anything just moves through the den and heads for the study where the cave entrance is. Batgirl is right behind him and Alfred isn't far behind her. Both are eager to start working on getting Dick away from Joker and Harley and the other man neither of them recognized.

Bruce waits until they are in the cave and the door is shut firmly behind them before saying anything, "Dick managed to send a message to me through his wrist computer back at the school. I'm not sure if it was before or after Joker and his new friend grabbed him but it's still useful. He gave instructions on how to reset the security mainframe and figure out the extent of the damage. He must have known something was going to happen and wanted to make sure there was some way to fix the worst of the damage without him."

Batgirl smirks, leave it to Dick to think on his feet, "That's good news."

Bruce nods, "It is and it isn't. I'm assuming they took Dick because he can rebuild the security systems but if we do that without them he becomes all but useless to them. They won't hesitate to kill him."

"Unless they have him for other reasons too. Besides, if we do rebuild it what's to stop them from making him tear it all down again? He could probably do it even easier than they did _and_ get more information."

Bruce thinks about that for a moment before nodding, "That's true. So we rebuild the security as best we can and figure out where to go from there. I don't like not going after him right now but the safety of the League has to be our top priority. If we're quick enough we can reset the security system and track him down before they make him tear it away again."

Batgirl nods, sounds like a good plan to her and at least now they _have_ a plan which is more than they had a few minutes ago, "Then let's get to work."

Bruce moves to the Batcomputer, "We need to get in contact with the League and the Team. They can search for Dick while we work."

Batgirl likes the sound of that but she has a few concerns, "They don't know who Robin is though. How are we supposed to make them understand searching for Dick is just as important as fixing the security system and protecting their identities without telling them?"

At this, Bruce sighs and Batgirl has a feeling he's about to say something she never though she would hear, "We have to tell them." 

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Dick must have passed out at some point between climbing into the helicopter and reaching their destination because the next thing he knows he is waking up in a dark, dank room by himself. He isn't tied to a chair which is an improvement to his usual condition when he wakes up after being kidnapped. He hates waking up bound to a chair. It is depressing and reminds him he screwed up. Of course, the dark and cold room around him doesn't really let him forget but at least he can move around.

Dick sits up slowly, his whole body feeling like lead. That would explain why he passed out. He was drugged. But when? His shoulder twinges painfully and he suddenly remembers how hard it was to move his body after being shot, how disoriented he felt. They must have laced the bullet with something. They probably assumed he would start fighting them at some point. They were right of course. If he was awake during the helicopter ride or even right after he definitely would have fought. Barbara and Alfred were no longer in danger at that point so he could act as he pleased. Damn it. He hates when the bad guys think ahead.

He is just beginning to really gain his bearings and preparing to stand when a door opens up behind him. He turns and that is the first time he feels the soft tug on his ankle. He looks down and sees a thick manacle clasped over his ankle with a rather short chain hooked into the ground. He curses and turns back to the door, watching as light spills into the room and a tall figure steps inside. The light catches on the strange white hair and the pale eyes. This was the person behind it all, the one who broke into the Watchtower's mainframe and snooped through all the information there. Dick already hates him for putting the people he cares about in danger.

"Good, you're awake. I was beginning to think maybe we overdid it with the drug. But you appear whole which will be useful for what we have planned," his voice is just as chilling as it was back at the school.

He snorts, "I'm sure you were _so_ worried about giving me too many drugs because the bad guys _always_ worry about making sure I remain whole and unhurt."

The man smirks and in the blink of an eye he is in front of Dick, his pale eyes seeming to see straight into Dick's soul. A hand shoots out, wrapping around his throat squeezing just enough for his eyes to water and his lungs to burn, "Oh, dear boy, I am not like any other 'bad guy' you've ever dealt with. I do not care if you are hurt but I do care if you are still _useful_. You can be hurt many ways before you become no good to me."

Dick is trying hard to stay conscious, stars dancing in front of his eyes as he tries to pull oxygen into his lungs. The air won't come though, no matter how hard he tries. Just when he thinks he is going to pass out the hand is removed from his throat. He coughs on the air as it enters his lungs, trying desperately to replenish what he lost in those few moments, "What are you planning?"

He wishes the words were stronger but his throat feels raw. The man smiles, "I don't think I should be telling you that. You could find some way to let your little friends know. We can't have them crashing the party too early now can we?"

Dick glares at him, "You could at least tell me _who_ you are."

The man nods and stands, "Fair enough. After all, I already know who _you_ are. You can call me The Keeper."

"The Keeper? What is it with bad guys and their ridiculous names?"

The Keeper chuckles but makes no move toward Dick, "I will thoroughly enjoy watching your spirit break boy."

"You aren't going to break my spirit. Trust me, plenty of people have tried and failed."

"They weren't me. I know how to break people. And you, dear child, _will break_. And then you will do exactly as I ask of you because there will be nothing left in you that wants to protest."

Dick rolls his eyes, "We'll see."

Dick is terrified inside but he knows he can't let it show. Something about this "Keeper" put him on edge. He is different than the usual villains in Gotham and Dick worries maybe he _can_ be broken. He always believed watching your parents die and staying whole meant nothing could ever really destroy you but now he wonders how true that really is.

"Yes, we will," the Keeper turns and heads for the door, looking over his shoulder one more time before leaving, "The Joker has requested a little time with you. I happily obliged."

He suddenly feels sick. Joker is the only Gotham villain who ever came _close_ to breaking him. Joker has ways of getting to just about anyone and unfortunately for Dick he made it one of his life goals to break Robin. He blames Robin for making Batman ignore him and end fights faster than before because he was worried for his younger partner. Dick knows the Joker hates him with every fiber of his being and he is surprised the mad man doesn't just outright kill him.

The door creaks back open and Dick shivers as a cackle echoes through the room. He gulps. Joker terrifies him, even if he will _never_ tell him that. Admitting your fear to Joker is equal to signing your death wish. Once you're afraid of Joker and he _knows_ it, he grows bored and then keeping you alive to play with you is no fun anymore. So Dick taunts and pretends the Joker doesn't faze him.

"Oh Robbie-Poo I've missed you _so_ much! We haven't played in such a long time! Have you missed your Uncle Jay?" Joker's voice always sounds manic but for some reason he sounds even crazier tonight.

"Missed isn't the word I would use, Joker," Dick's voice comes out just as strong and sarcastic as he wants. Unlike the Keeper, Dick has experience with Joker. He knows how to hide his fear without even trying now.

"You're breaking my heart kid, I guess I'll just have to break a few of your bones to make myself feel better. Sound like a fun idea to you?"

"I think you need to buy a dictionary. The words you're using don't mean what you think," Dick snorts.

"Oh, always so snippy at first! But I know what it sounds like when the little birdy sings and I can't wait to hear the song you give me tonight!"

Dick doesn't respond to that, just watches as Joker moves around the room. He drops a black duffel bag on the ground and Dick hears the distinct clank of a crowbar as it hits the hard floor. The crowbar is his least favorite instrument. Unfortunately, it's Joker's _favorite_.

Joker stops moving around Dick and slowly approaches him. Dick isn't about to let the crazed man near him without some form of resistance and immediately starts backing away. Unfortunately, in that brief moment of panic, he forgets about the chain around his ankle. He makes it about two steps before the chain grows taut and he falls in a heap to the floor. He winces, the hard ground definitely leaving a bruise on his tailbone.

Joker starts laughing and he doesn't stop, even when he is bent double and gasping for air, "Bird Brain you kill me!"

Dick glares at the man and attempts to sit up without looking foolish which at this point is pretty much useless. He hates the clown more than he hates pretty much anyone else. He's fairly certain he hates him almost as much as Tony Zucco and that's saying something.

Once he's finally done laughing and wiping away the tears Joker resumes his approach. Dick hates being chained to this spot, forced to sit there as a mad man approaches him. The one good thing in this entire messed up situation is Joker knows he's Robin. He can act as he pleases and use the tricks Batman taught him. No point protecting a secret identity if it's no longer a secret.

The moment Joker is within striking range, Dick acts. While his movements are severely limited he knows he can put up a decent fight. He swipes his leg in a wide arc over the ground quickly and Joker is sent sprawling to the ground in an uncoordinated heap. Dick wastes no time and immediately hops up and positions himself over Joker, slamming his fist into the clown's face over and over again. Blood begins to pour from his nose and mouth and Dick's knuckles began to hurt but he can't stop. Joker starts laughing at some point which only fuels his rage.

He is so distracted by his anger he doesn't notice Joker's hand moving toward the chain by his ankle. He knows Bruce would be furious if he saw how lost in his emotions he is but Dick can't find it in himself to care. A moment later, when the chain is being yanked and he's losing his balance, he realizes his mistake. One more sharp tug at the right angle and he falls backward, his head smacking the hard ground painfully. He winces and is dazed for a moment, blinking rapidly to regain his bearings,

Unfortunately, the Joker is fast and before Dick can gather himself he is being pinned to the ground and fists are flying at his face. One after another makes connection and he can feel blood running from his nose and pooling in his mouth. He feels himself starting to choke on the blood and he knows if the punches don't let up soon he will lose consciousness. At this point, he won't mind passing out if it means getting away from this whole mess he woke up in.

After a few more blows the Joker stands and admires his handy work, "You should be nicer to me, Bird Brain. I have so many wonderful games planned for us but if you're mean we won't get to play them! Wouldn't that be sad?"

Dick rolls onto his side and spits blood from his mouth, " _So_ sad."

Joker sighs and tsks at Dick, "Dear boy, you must learn to be gracious! I came up with all these games just for _you_ and you seem so disrespectful! That won't do!"

Dick rolls his eyes and sits cross-legged, swaying slightly, "I told you already, buy a dictionary because the words 'fun' and 'game' don't mean what you seem to think."

Joker shakes his head and walks back to his bag, rummaging around inside before pulling out a knife easily as long as Dick's forearm. He sighs, things always go the same way with Joker. First he'll cut and slash and stab then he'll beat and bash and bruise. They never usually got passed the beating part before Batman showed up or he managed to find a way to escape. He has a feeling this time he won't be getting away before then and he isn't sure what will happen when Joker tires of his crowbar.

Joker is approaching him again now, the blade gleaming in the light as he twirls it around, "I've always wanted to carve this bird."

Robin has to resist the urge to sigh. Every time they found themselves in this situation he used the same line and every time Dick rolled his eyes. He's used to this routine and while he hates it, at least he knows what to expect for a little while.

Joker crouches down in front of Dick, eyeing him critically before slowly lowering the blade and pressing it against Dick's arm. Dick doesn't flinch or let his fear show on his face. While he wants nothing more than to get up and run from the crazed clown he knows he won't get far before he's out of room. Better just to take it and hope Joker grows bored before too long.

The blade is pushed deeper into his skin, drawing blood now, and Joker grins, "Such a pretty color."

Dick clenches his teeth as the blade is pushed in even deeper and he resists the urge to let out a pained hiss. He refuses to give Joker the satisfaction. Besides, if he shows his pain too soon Joker will grow bored in a bad way and try harder to really hurt him. He knows how the man's mind works more than he would care to admit.

Joker frowns and makes a sharp downward jerk with the blade, slicing a deep wound into his arm. Blood flows freely from the injury and he can tell it's deep from the amount of it pouring down his arm. He knows it's only the first of many but it is unusual for the Joker to inflict such a serious wound so early. It makes Dick wonder if perhaps this Keeper person is making Joker do things a little differently. Dick doesn't understand why though. _Why_ keep him? _Why_ decide not to kill him? Yes, he could easily rebuild the security system without even trying but they could kill him and never worry about him rebuilding it anyway. Someone else could probably figure it out but not before all of their secrets were uncovered. He left Bruce an outline of how to at least restore _some_ semblance of protection but it wouldn't hold long without a full rebuild and strengthening of the foundation system.

"You're boring me, bird boy. You know I love to hear you sing!" Joker's face is twisted in a small pout, his lower lip sticking out and quivering slightly.

Dick fights the urge to roll his eyes, "Sorry Joker, not really in a singing kind of mood."

Joker shrugs, "I'm sure I can convince you otherwise."

The knife is placed to his other arm now and this time Joker stabs it into the skin a little bit more before dragging it slowly across Dick's skin. Dick can't hold back the hiss of pain this time and he hates himself for it. While Joker loves nothing more than making Dick suffer and hearing the pain he can cause, he also grows bored easily. Too much screaming or crying out and he won't care how much damage he inflicts anymore because it all sounds the same.

"You know, if I had my way we would take this slower. But the Keeper, he is very demanding. Normally, I wouldn't follow anyone's rules but this guy, he knows his stuff. He figured out the big bad bat's identity after all! I couldn't even do that!"

Dick glowers at Joker, "So you're his little minion now?"

Joker frowns, "That's not a very nice way to put it. I like to think of it more like we're colleagues. After all, he doesn't know how to make you sing. That's what _I'm_ here for."

Dick doesn't say anything, just waits as Joker once again makes his way over to his duffle. He drops the blood-covered knife to the ground and reaches into the bag. He knows what Joker is going to pull out without even looking. The crowbar always follows the knife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo hoo another chapter! I'm trying to be faster about these updates but I gotta say, it's hard sometimes with life getting in the way! (Plus, I just adopted a puppy so you know, that's kinda distracting at times). Anywaaaay, here's yet another installment in this humble little story of mine.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them unfortunately…**

Bruce didn't like this situation. Not even a little. While his kid was in the hands of a mad man and an unknown enemy he was supposed to just sit on his hands and let the authorities "do their jobs". If Dick didn't go missing as _Dick_ in broad daylight he could actually do something to find him. He could be Batman, work the case and track his son down with the rest of the heroes. But no, he was currently sitting in his living room with a small army of officers scattered throughout his home. There was a low hum of activity: voices, computers, phones ringing. It was driving him mad.

"Master Bruce, the commissioner would like a word with you," Alfred's voice is soft in his ear as the old butler leans over him to quietly deliver the message.

Bruce sighs and stands, brushing a hand over his clothes and trying not to look like he's going to murder the next person who looks at him wrong. The commissioner is across the room, leaning over one of the many techs in the room and pointing to something on the computer screen. Bruce can only hope they've found some sort of lead. The League was notified to meet at the Cave twenty minutes ago and while he was preparing to leave the police showed up at his front door. They said they were there to help bring his boy home. In his opinion, they were making it harder to bring Dick back.

"Commissioner, Alfred said you wanted to speak with me?" Bruce did his best to keep his voice worried and slightly panicky, exactly what would be expected of a father who's child was taken. It wasn't all that hard, he was feeling worried and panicked he just didn't like showing it.

Jim Gordon stands straight and motions to the small parlor off the main den. Bruce holds back an annoyed huff and moves into the room. Jim shuts the door and turns to Bruce, "I know this is hard Bruce, but I need to ask you a few quick questions."

Bruce settles into an armchair, raking a hand through his hair and looking properly distressed. "Of course, Jim. Anything you need to know."

Jim sits in the chair across from him and leans forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together loosely, "I want to start by saying I'm sorry this happened to you. I don't what it's like to have your child go missing like this but if it was Barbara I don't know what I would do. The GCPD is going to do _everything_ we can to bring your boy home."

"Thank you, Jim. I appreciate it."

"Of course. Now, I know in your position you make a lot of enemies but is there anyone in particular you can think of who would want to hurt Dick like this? Someone who could rope the _Joker_ into helping?"

In his head, Batman scoffs, who _wouldn't_ want to hurt them? But on the outside Bruce sighs and shakes his head, "No, not that I can think of. I mean, yes, I have a _lot_ of enemies. But none of them would hire someone like the _Joker_ to do their dirty work. At least, none of the ones I know of. There could be hundreds of people who don't like me and want to hurt me in any way possible. I don't know every single enemy I have."

That was a lie. Batman's and Bruce's enemies were all stored in his head. Every single person who would hurt either him or Dick had a spot in his memory. Plenty of the more criminal ones wouldn't hesitate to hire Joker to help them out but those were _Batman and Robin's_ enemies, they didn't care about _Bruce and Dick_. Of course, now someone knew the two were one in the same so there really was no telling exactly which pool of enemies he should be looking at, which was why Batgirl was looking into all of them with the help of the Team.

Shortly after the message went out for the heroes to gather the Team was blowing up his communicator. They were already at the Cave, ready to help however they could. So he put them all to work. He didn't tell them exactly what was happening yet, just that Robin was in danger and needed their help. He did not want to explain everything twice so he was going to wait for everyone to be in one place. Explaining it once was going to be hard enough. If he thought he could handle this on his own he would and wouldn't tell anyone what was going on, Gotham was his problem after all. But with the whole League in jeopardy he didn't think they would take too kindly to being left out of the loop. Besides, he could use a little back up this time around.

Jim is looking at him expectantly and he realizes he must have missed a question being asked. Under normal circumstances that would worry him but these are _far_ from normal circumstances, "I'm sorry Jim, did you ask me something? I'm a little frazzled at the moment, you understand."

Jim smiles sympathetically, "I asked if you received any demands before we arrived. Kidnappers usually have a reason for taking children. Have they told you what they wanted yet?"

Bruce shakes his head and lets some of his true worry show now, "No, I haven't heard a thing yet from anyone."

Jim frowns, "That's strange but maybe they're still figuring it out. They probably didn't expect to even get away with him in the first place. Gotham Academy is a very secure school, it takes quite a bit of skill for someone to just kidnap a student from there."

Bruce nods. He thought that too. Why would someone kidnap Richard Grayson, the son of _Bruce Wayne_ , in the middle of the day with hundreds of witnesses? Even if they knew he was Robin there were better ways to go about grabbing him. This one seemed to be purposefully public. His inner voice was telling him it was probably because he would be stuck playing worried parent, unable to put on his cowl and beat some thugs until he figured out where Dick was being held. Damn it all.

"Jim, do you think they're going to kill him? There's been no demands. Maybe they don't want anything from me, maybe they just want to kill him. I have enough money, losing a few million or even a couple billion wouldn't hurt me at all. But losing Dick, that would destroy me," he wasn't lying. If Richard died he didn't know what he would do. Kill whoever did it maybe. Tear this city apart finding who ordered it definitely. Batman wouldn't rest, not even for a second.

Jim reaches out and places his hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing gently, "We'll find him, Bruce. I promise."

Bruce nods, flashing a wavering smile before looking away, "I hope so."

Jim nods and gives Bruce's shoulder one more squeeze before leaving the room. Bruce leans back in his chair and lets himself truly worry for a minute away from prying eyes. He doesn't like looking weak in front of people so it's in those brief moments, when no one is looking at Bruce Wayne, he lets the fear come out. And something in him is absolutely terrified. He doesn't know if its his fatherly side or his Batman side but one of them is so scared he might be sick.

He's getting ready to go back into the den when his phone goes off in his pocket. He pauses and pulls it out. A strange number is requesting a video chat with him. He sits back down and answers, already knowing this is whoever took Dick. The screen flashes to life and there's Dick. He's unconscious, his face slack and his breathing steady. Dick never sits that still unless he's been knocked out with either drugs or a very strong blow to the head. Judging by the lack of visible injuries Bruce is willing to bet on drugs. His hands aren't bound in any way and there are no marks anywhere on his body. Bruce exhales slightly, no wounds is a good thing. He doesn't know how long Dick will remain untouched but for now, he's okay. There's a manacle wrapped around his small ankle and a chain attached to it, hooked into the floor. The room around him is dark and Bruce can't make anything out. Smart. Without a good look at the room he can't pinpoint where Dick is being held. Whoever took him did their homework.

The video flashes and now there's a man looking out at him. A man with hair and eyes the color of snow, one he doesn't recognize. The man smiles but Bruce can tell there's no real emotion behind it, "Hello, Bruce. Or should I call you Batman? You are one in the same after all. I'm sure you're wondering _why_ I took your young charge and what I plan to do next. I'm willing to tell you the why but we'll leave the _what_ for later. Can you handle that, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce has to swallow his anger and keep Batman at bay for now, "Fine. _Why_ did you take my son?"

"Because you destroyed my life. I find it only fair I destroy yours."

Bruce frowns, "How did I destroy your life? I don't even _know_ you."

The man looks angry for a split second before smoothing his features, "You do know me, you just don't _remember_ me. I guess when you're a billionaire it's easy to forget the people beneath you."

"Who _are you?!_ " Batman is coming out now, his anger taking over.

The man smiles slowly, "You can simply call me the Keeper for the moment. I want you to try and figure out who I really am. You are the world's greatest detective correct? It should be a simple thing for you. I will give you a clue though, since I'm feeling gracious at the moment: I did not always look like this, I used to look like a normal person until a tragic accident. If you're as good a detective as they say you should have no trouble figuring out my identity from that."

"Fine, I'll play your little game but first I want to know Dick is still alive."

"I had a feeling you would ask for that which is why I put together a little video for you to watch. I never knew the Joker could be so…cruel with his games. It was very eye-opening."

Bruce's blood ran cold. Dick being left in Joker's hands for any amount of time was deadly and now the lunatic knew Dick was Robin which would only make him try a little harder to make Dick scream. It was his favorite game: make the birdie sing. He has to fight not to yell at the Keeper, demand he give his son back before things become painful for him, "He better be alive still."

"Oh he is. For now. He will remain that way so long as you cooperate and play the distraught father who can't do anything. I still have things I need to do before we're done."

With those words the screen goes black. Bruce waits impatiently for the screen to click back to life and when it does he instantly regrets wishing for _this_. Joker is approaching his son like a predator. Dick who is chained to a floor with hardly anywhere to go. He watches as Dick stands and starts backing away, trying to avoid the clown as long as possible. He watches as the chain grows taut and wants to scream at Dick to stop _moving_ before he's on the ground. Too late. He falls in a heap of limbs and Joker immediately starts laughing. Bruce wants to beat him right then. He's protective of Dick and it comes out full force during these kinds of situations. _No one_ hurts his child.

He forces himself to keep watching. Dick manages to get the upper hand for a moment and while he isn't pleased with the obvious rage his son is displaying he can't blame him. Dick's fists are flying, slamming into Joker's face over and over again. The Joker starts laughing at some point which only serves to make Dick angrier. He sees Joker's hand inching toward the chain and he holds his breath, praying Dick notices what's happening in time. He doesn't though and Joker yanks on the chain sending Dick falling backward. His head smacks the floor and Bruce can hear it over the audio of the video. He winces, that's going to leave a mark.

Joker is on top of Dick a moment later and is laying into him, his fists connecting solidly every single time. Blood starts gushing out of his nose and Bruce's anger burns hot in his veins. He wishes he could jump into the video and rip Joker off his son. But he's forced to watch as the blows keep raining down. Finally Joker grows tired of his game and gets off Dick, moving toward a black bag on the floor almost out of the camera's view. Dick doesn't move for a moment, his breathing slightly heavy as he collects himself. Bruce can see flecks of blood shooting from his mouth every time he takes a breath in.

Joker's bent over the bag for a moment, and finally Dick sits up, swaying slightly. There's a glint as Joker pulls his hand from the bag and Bruce already knows Joker has a knife. Always the knife first. Every single time. The knife and then the crowbar. He knows the Joker's routine almost as well as Dick does. He's had to patch the boy up enough times and listen to Dick go through it all with him over and over again. He knows Joker's methods. Just like he knows exactly what he's going to say before he even says it, "I've always wanted to carve this bird."

And then the knife is being pressed to Dick's arm. The boy does well, not flinching even when the blade is pushed in harder and blood pools. He's proud of him in that moment. _Dick's strong_ , he tells himself. He keeps telling himself that as Joker jerks the knife down, creating a deep wound. Blood is pouring freely from it now and Bruce can see Dick's pain clear on his face. Still, he remains silent. And then Joker moves to his other arm. The knife is deeper this time as Joker drags it slowly over flesh and Dick hisses. Bruce's hand clenches into a fist at his side, trembling with rage.

He can tell Joker is bored now though, which is a bad thing. A bored Joker is a careless Joker and he could accidentally kill Dick before he realizes what he's doing. There's two types of Joker you never want: bored and angry. Both versions of him will kill someone on accident and feel absolutely _no_ remorse. He hopes Dick will see Joker is growing bored and keep his mouth shut. He has a tendency to mouth off at the bad guys at the most inopportune times. For instance when the crazy clown with a knife is getting tired of him. Like right now. He sighs when Dick shoots a sharp comment Joker's way. Thankfully, Joker isn't in the mood to stab Dick in the chest tonight. That's already happened once. He does _not_ want to relive that again.

When Joker turns back toward Dick he has the crowbar in his hands. This is going to be ugly. Joker is the most violent with his crowbar. He lays into people with crowbars all the time. But when Bruce catches sight of _this_ particular one he feels like he might be sick. The crowbar is painted red and yellow like Robin's uniform with an "R" painted near the top. It's a crowbar designed _specifically_ for Dick. He grinds his teeth and bites back his nausea. He has so many mixed feelings in that moment but the predominant one is dread. Joker isn't playing around.

The first blow to Dick's body is lighter than Bruce expected. It isn't painless, Dick's grunt and the way his body tightens around the new injury to his chest is proof of that, but it's nowhere near as powerful as his normal blows. He's taking his time, enjoying the pain he's inflicting. Another blow, this one harder, to Dick's side. Dick moans this time and tries to scoot away from Joker and his crowbar. Joker just laughs and laughs as he raises the crowbar over his head and brings it down on Dick's back. This time, Dick lets out a yelp. Bruce nearly loses

Joker is taunting Dick again now, "What's the matter bird boy? I can't _hear_ you. You have to sing for me if you want it to stop. You know the rules by now!"

Another blow to Dick's arm lands after the words leave Joker's mouth. Dick's small whimper barely carries over the speaker of his phone but the sound still strikes a chord in his heart. He can't tell which side of him is winning out: the Bat or the father. The Bat is angry beyond words and the father is feeling sick to his stomach with worry. The combination of the two is enough to make him lightheaded.

Joker sighs now and looks directly at the camera, "You're not putting on a very good show, bird brat. Don't you want daddy Bats to hear you sing too? I'm sure he would _love_ to hear your voice right about now."

Dick's head shoots up and his eyes find the camera. Bruce can see the dread on his face as he realizes what Joker is saying. He winces as he sits up slowly and puts on a brave face, masking the pain as best he can and trying to look strong. Bruce feels pride now, mixing in with the fear and anger, at how strong his son is even in such a terrible situation. No amount of training can make someone that strong. Dick was simply born with that in him and Bruce hates he has to be strong right now. He wants to hold him and protect him and let him just be a kid but that's not going to happen. Not anymore. He's Robin and the adoptive child of Bruce Wayne. He has one million targets on his back.

Joker starts laughing even harder now at the look on Dick's face. He's enjoying his son's pain too much. Bruce watches as Joker raises the crowbar again in the middle of his laughter and brings it down on Dick's back. Dick's cry of pain is cut off abruptly as he bites down on his lip, and Bruce winces. The sounds rings loudly in his ears, echoing over and over again. He finds it difficult to breathe suddenly and the room feels too hot, too small, too _close_. This is all wrong. A father should not have to see his child in so much pain, helpless to stop it. A father is supposed to _protect_ his child. _Protect_.

Joker dances around a little now, "Ohhhh you let me hear your voice! I'm so happy Robiepoo. But I need _more_ , you cut it off too soon!"

When the crowbar connects with Dick's side there's an audible _snap_ and this time, Dick can't keep his scream at bay. The sound pierces Bruce's ears and he gasps. He definitely broke a few bones with that blow. That kind of scream always accompanies broken bones. Bruce feels sick again and this time he might actually throw up. Thankfully Joker seems satisfied for the moment. He tosses the crowbar away and dances around Dick's trembling, bloody body. Dick isn't even trying to look tough anymore, just lying in a heap on the floor with blood starting to pool underneath him. He looks terrible.

The screen goes black and the Keeper is looking out at him again. Bruce can tell it's an automated message this time though. The Keeper's pale eyes aren't looking at him instead they are focused somewhere over his shoulder, "I hope you enjoyed the show Bruce. I know Joker enjoyed putting it on for you. I'll be in touch with you again in the next twenty-four hours and I promise to have another video for you to watch then as well."

Then the screen clicks off. Bruce wants to hit something or someone. Instead of doing that though he takes a deep breath, puts his phone in his jacket pocket, and walks back out into the den like nothing happened. He will speak with Alfred about this later and he will be sure to run the entire video through analyzing software tonight. He needs to figure out where Dick is being held before Joker kills him. Dick can only take so many beatings before his body will give in. Bruce isn't going to let that happen though. He refuses to. He will get Dick out of there and he will make sure this Keeper person pays for his son's pain.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

Dick's whole body _hurts_. From the tips of his hair all the way down to his toes. Every muscle, bone and joint is throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He groans, rolling slightly so he's on his stomach instead of his side. Some of the pain alleviates but at the same time more flares up in all new spots. He can't remember the last time he was _this_ hurt. Probably when Two-Face had a go at him. Yeah, that sounded right in his mind and his body seemed to agree. You don't just forget beatings like this, they stick with you.

Thankfully, Joker left him alone after snapping at least two of his ribs. He definitely cracked a third. His back feels bruised to the bone and his arms are on fire the knife cutting into his flesh. Add in his busted lip and possibly broken nose and he is a big, miserable mess. He's grateful Joker didn't keep going. Sometimes, one good scream is enough to please Joker for a while, others there's nothing you can do but wait until he's bored. Dick wonders if he's under orders not to beat him completely senseless and that's why he stopped so quickly. Joker likes to draw out his playtime and really make his prisoners suffer. It looks like this Keeper has a bigger influence on him than Dick originally assumed.

Dick is just starting to fight off sleep when the door creaks open and footsteps approach him slowly. It isn't Joker at least. The steps are too regulated, too soft. And he doesn't think it's Harley either, she can't keep her mouth shut. The Keeper then. The man makes Dick's stomach twist painfully. He's an unknown in this equation. A random variable he can't predict yet. He doesn't like being in the dark about an opponent. He prides himself on knowing everything he can about the villains he's up against. Unknowns are not allowed. Batman makes sure he knows everything about everyone so he can always be prepared.

"Well, you're looking a little more cooperative now," his voice sends pins and needles down Dick's spine. He still doesn't know what about this man is off but _something_ is.

Dick doesn't respond, just pushes himself in to a sitting position and glares daggers at the man in front of him.

The Keeper smiles slowly, that strange smile with no emotion behind it, "Oh, trying to look tough now are you? Dear boy, there's no reason to put on a front with me. I can see how broken you are, there is no hiding it."

Again Dick says nothing, just glares at him.

The Keeper seems annoyed with Dick and his silence, "You will need to be somewhat whole for what I have planned. But there's no reason for you to be totally unharmed. Joker did well, breaking you in places that won't affect everything else we have to do still. I need your help, you see."

Dick scoffs now, unable to hold in the disbelief. Does this man really think he's going to help him?

The Keeper glowers at him, "Do not patronize me boy, I can bring the Joker back in here. You are far from useless to me. I'm sure he can break a few more bones in your body before you pass out or become worthless."

"Nothing you do will make me cooperate with you. Why don't the bad guys ever _get_ that? Good guys don't give in to bad guys. That's how it works."

"I'm not your usual bad guy. I'm _different_ and you will help me in the end. Willingly or by force, it's up to you. You can have two broken bones or ten. It makes no difference to me."

Dick narrows his eyes, "You could break every bone in my body and I _still_ wouldn't help you."

"Hmm…you won't be saying that for long. But for now, we must leave this place behind. I have no doubt in my mind your father will figure out this location from the video I sent him. He is quite adept at his detective work after all. Too many hidden clues for him to sniff out. Moving means you need to be drugged though. I'm sure the rest will do you good, anyway."

Dick feels a sliver of fear, "You don't have to drug me. I promise not to fight."

The truth is, Dick hates drugs. Being forced into unconsciousness is bad enough, the lack of control he has over his bed when he first wakes up is even worse. And sometimes, if the wrong medication is used or he's given even a little bit too much he'll be sick for hours. Throwing up and shivering and feeling utterly miserable.

"Unfortunately that isn't option. You see, you were raised by the Batman himself. You can pick up clues and find some way to let him know where you're being held. We can't have that happening before it's time. So you will be drugged and then moved but I promise the next place will be better than this one. This was merely a temporary hideaway until I could be sure Bruce sent out the call for the League to gather."

Dick frowns at his words. Why would he _want_ the League gathered? They're one hundred times stronger when they work together. Having every member out to get him is suicide. They'll annihilate him without even breaking a sweat. Something very strange is happening here and he's determined to figure out what before it's too late.

The Keeper is moving toward him again now, two men entering the room behind him. Dick can't move though. His whole body is struggling enough just to keep him sitting up straight. Moving is out of the question. So he is forced to wait as the Keeper crouches in front of him, looking like he's enjoying this way too much, "Now, you may feel a slight pinch but then everything will fade away. You'll feel better when you wake up."

Dick doesn't believe that for a second. The Keeper places one hand on his forehead and a sharp pain shoots down his spine and through his extremities, he gasps and then the world is turning black. The Keeper's strange, colorless eyes are the last thing he sees.

 **So? What did you think? Was it okay? I hope so! I'm trying so hard to please ya'll with this one and I promise we'll get some of the Team and other Leaguers in the next chapter. I felt like there needed to be a bit of Bruce fatherly distress though! Please R &R, it's **_**greatly**_ **appreciated and helps me keep going!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys! Work has been** _ **killer**_ **recently. I have an extra week's worth of hours during my current pay period and it's been leaving me** _ **exhausted**_ **. This has kind of been written over the past few weeks whenever I could find the time to actually get something typed up. I appreciate each and every one of you and all of your reviews! They've helped me** _ **tremendously**_ **and keep me excited to write even more!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The Cave is a flurry of motion. For the last thirty minutes voices filled the room and the hustle of activity didn't stop. Batgirl is currently sitting at the computer, skimming through articles and trying to figure out who the man at the school was. She has his face running through recognition software on another computer, every database in the world looking for a match. She's determined to figure out who they're up against, maybe then they'll have a better idea about what's to come.

Kid Flash is currently zipping around the cave from computer to computer, analyzing the damage done by their enemy. Artemis and Aqualad are going through old case files Batman dug up from before they were all stored on a hard drive. M'Gann is floating in a corner, her eyes glowing green, as she tries to locate Joker's mind. Superboy is looking through the more current case files at the computer next to her, occasionally nudging her shoulder and asking for her opinion on something. He's trying his best but she knows this isn't the kind of thing he's used to. He's better at punching and damaging than he is at searching through documents for clues. They need _Robin_. Which is exactly why the enemy took him. She sighs and rubs a hand over her forehead. This is all so stressful and she just wants Robin back already.

 _Recognized. Superman. 01._

 _Recognized: Batman. 02._

 _Recognized. Wonder Woman. 03._

 _Recognized. Flash. 04._

The whole Team turns as four of the founding Justice League members step out of the zeta tube and into the Cave. There's silence, all eyes on the older heroes. Batgirl can tell she isn't the only one hoping they're bringing some good news for them. The Team has no idea they're looking for Robin. They just know a child was kidnapped and he just so happens to be the child of their biggest League benefactor. To them, it's another mission. Nothing personal about it. Well, for now at least. Batgirl has a feeling that's going to change in a few minutes though. She glances to Kid Flash, the only other person on the Team who knows Robin's real identity. She can tell he's stressed out from the jittering and the way he keeps moving from one foot to the other. Kid Flash isn't normally still but this is a whole new level of antsy for him.

"Bats! Any news?!" Kid Flash sounds frantic and the rest of the Team shoots him odd looks, as if wondering why he's so worked up about a stranger. Yes, he is a child but he is not one they have any connection to.

Batman doesn't say anything, just brushes past all of them and heads for the briefing room. Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash follow close behind him and the Team is hot on their heels. Batgirl is a little slower to follow, noticing the look on Batman's face. Something happened at the manor and she has a feeling it wasn't good.

When she reaches the briefing room everyone is settling into chairs while Batman stands at the front of the room and everything seems a little darker around him. It's like he brought the night inside with him. Now she knows he doesn't have good news. She's suddenly terrified to find out what Batman knows. Unfortunately, there's no escaping it so she slides into a chair near the back and braces herself. Batman is typing on the computer now and as she watches images appear on the screen. Soon, the face of every single Justice League member is looking out over the screen at them.

Once everyone is watching him Batman sighs and looks like he's facing his death, "As you all know Richard Grayson was kidnapped earlier today shortly after the warning about our systems being compromised went out. There's a reason he was taken around the same time," Batman takes a deep breath and moves his hands to the bottom of his cowl, hesitating for a moment before pushing it off his face.

Gasps echo throughout the room, both from the screen and the table as Bruce Wayne's face is revealed to everyone. Even Batgirl is a little shocked. She knew he was going to do it, or at least, he _said_ he was but saying and doing are two very different things. She honestly never thought this day would come. Of course, with Dick's life on the line she wasn't too surprised either. There were only two people in this world she was fairly certain he would do anything for: Alfred and Dick.

"Richard Grayson isn't just the son of a benefactor, he's _my_ son. He's also Robin."

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The next time Dick wakes up his body feels heavy, like there's lead in his veins. It's a very strange feeling and should worry him more than it does. But he can't seem to care at the moment. There's no pain and he doesn't hear Joker's mad laughter anywhere nearby. It's the best he can hope for in his current situation. Speaking of, he's fairly certain this isn't the same room he woke up in before. For one, he's lying on a bed, not the floor, and two his wrists are strapped to the side of the bed with leather cuffs and shiny silver chain. He looks around and realizes the room he's in is white. Just white. It's almost blinding. There's light coming from somewhere but he can't pinpoint exactly where.

He looks back down at his wrists and notices his clothes have been changed as well. His dirty school uniform is gone and he's dressed in soft white pants and a matching shirt. There are socks on his feet and a medical bracelet on his wrist. He frowns and that's when he realizes his injuries no longer hurt either. Is he in a hospital of some sort? Bad guys don't usually just drop off their captives at a hospital after beating them. No, usually they come back for more. So what the heck was going on?

A door opens somewhere above his head and he fights the urge to crane his neck and see who's approaching him. He still doesn't know where he is or what's happening and he doesn't want to appear too anxious. Letting the bad guys know you're worried is against pretty much every rule. Confidence. That's the key.

Footsteps draw closer and closer to him and eventually the Keeper comes into view. Dick bites back a groan. So much for being in a hospital away from his captors. He's never that lucky. The Keeper smiles down at him, "I'm glad to see you're awake. I was beginning to worry."

Dick rolls his eyes and sighs out, "Once again, I find that hard to believe. Bad guys don't worry about the good guys."

"You assume I'm the 'bad guy' in this situation. I think _you_ are the bad guy though. You are a hindrance to the work I'm trying to do. I am simply trying to show the world what a danger the Justice League is. They are a group of super powered beings who could literally wipe out the entire population without breaking a sweat and yet, everyone worships them as heroes. I simply don't understand. They are a _threat_. I turned into this because of them! The world needs to _know_!" The Keeper is moving away from emotionless and into crazed the longer he speaks.

"What do you mean you 'turned into this' because of them?"

"I was a normal person with a normal job until I ran into _Batman_ one night and he ruined _everything_. He said I was a lowlife and made sure I was thrown in prison. My wife _left me_ because of him! She took our child and she _left!_ "

"That isn't anyone's fault but your own. Batman doesn't throw innocent people in jail."

"I was trying to support my family! My job didn't pay enough. So I took side jobs, and yes, some were illegal. But I had people to feed and there wasn't any other way! I told him that and he _didn't even care_ ," they were definitely entering crazy territory now. The Keeper's voice is about three octaves higher than normal and his eyes are crazed.

"He was trying to help you. You needed to see what was wrong with how you did things! It isn't his fault your wife and child are gone."

The Keeper is in Dick's face now, " _It is!_ And it's his fault I look like _this_ now! After I got out of jail I was fired from my job at Wayne Enterprises. Somehow, Bruce Wayne learned about what I was doing and let me go. I needed money though. I had bills to pay. So I started working for anyone who would take me. Eventually I wound up in Joker's care. Being with him though has its side effects. I was picking up something for him, delivering it to some random warehouse because he didn't feel like doing it. I was exposed to whatever chemical it was and when I woke up weeks had passed by. My hair was white and my eyes were white and I had all these strange new powers and senses. And people looked at me like I was a _freak_. Because of _him_."

Dick tries to lean back into the mattress more but there's no escaping the colorless eyes in front of him, "That sounds like it's Joker's fault not Batman's. He's the one who had you transporting a dangerous chemical."

"I wouldn't have been working for Joker in the first place if not for him."

"Still, I don't see how any of this is anyone's fault but your own. You could have found another job instead of turning to crime."

The Keeper looks livid for a split second before his face suddenly smoothes out and he leans away from Dick, "I don't expect you to understand, Richard. We have lead very different lives. All you need to know, is this is Bruce Wayne and Batman's fault. He will pay for it. I took you, his child, just as mine was taken from me. Next, I will take his company when I demand a ransom so great he'll be left in shambles. And then I will take away his precious League when I oust all of their secret identities and weaknesses. He will be left with _nothing_ just as I was. That is justice."

"I still don't understand why you need me though," probably not his best idea: reminding the bad guy he was pretty much useless after phase one of his plan but Dick was curious as to why he was being kept alive.

"When I broke into the League files before it was merely to draw the League out and bring them all together. I wasn't able to get ahold of much. I really only learned about you _Bats_. You were my main focus at the time. But now, I need to know about _everyone_. And you're going to get me into the system. Who better to navigate the firewalls than the person who built them?"

"You realize the League will have put new walls in place right? And they won't be the same as mine?"

"Oh, Richard, I've done my research on you. You're quite adept with computers. I have no doubt you can figure out some way passed anything they put in your way. None of them are as skilled as you with computers."

"Some of them are and you they could have a backup system in place I was never told about. Batman does love his contingency plans after all. He probably has an entirely new security system just waiting to be activated for situations like this."

The Keeper grabs his shirt and pulls him close. Dick's feet just barely graze the floor and he winces slightly. Yep, there's the pain he remembers from before. Apparently the medicine he was given was starting to wear off, "Stop toying with me boy. We both know you can handle whatever they throw your way and you will do it or I will ensure your stay here is less than pleasant. I have been _gracious_ so far but that can change very quickly if you do not do as I _say_."

" _Gracious_?! You set _Joker_ on me. You let him do whatever he wanted. He _beat_ me and you think you're _gracious_?" Dick practically spits the words out.

The Keeper snarls, actually _snarls_ , and throws Dick away from him. Dick slams into a wall and gasps as his ribs are jarred. Yep, the bones are definitely still broken from Joker's treatment earlier. The medicine they gave him must have been strong. He actually believed all of his wounds were healed. That was stupid of him, villains don't heal wounds. They just make them worse, "I could have let him _kill_ you if I wanted. But I chose to save you from that death. Many would call that _gracious_."

Dick says nothing, knowing there's no arguing with a mad man. He isn't in the mood for more bruises or broken bones today. He's had enough. Besides, he has a felling there's still plenty of pain in store for him before this whole ordeal is over.

After a moment the Keeper seems to calm back down again, the wild light in his eyes dying out as he brushes his hands down his suit and straightens back up, "Now, shall we continue on our way? We have a lot of work to do before the day is over."

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

The commotion right after Batman revealed his secret identity lasted for about five minutes. And then Batman apparently decided he was passed the shock and slight anger and was ready to move forward with the discussion, " _Enough_! We can all talk about this later! Right now, we need to worry about getting Robin back! He's with the Joker and some other person we've never seen before. I would prefer finding him alive and in one piece."

The room falls silent at his words almost immediately. All eyes are now focused on the unmasked, brooding bat at the head of the table, "Dick has already been gone for too long. Joker has already laid his hands on him. We cannot allow him to remain in enemy hands any longer than necessary."

Superman frowns, "Bruce, did you learn something new?"

Batman sighs, and nods slowly before tapping a few buttons. A screen appears in the middle of the table and on it they can see Robin – Dick – laying on the floor. He's not conscious, that much is obvious from how lax his body is. As the feed goes on, Batman has to turn away. He can't watch as his son is beaten and tortured all over again. He refuses to see it twice even though he knows the images will be forever engrained in his mind. He will close his eyes at night and see the blood dripping from his son's body.

When the video finally ends, the whole room remains deathly quiet for a long time. Batman looks back over the table of heroes and then to the wall of faces looking in from communicators. All of them have the same horror and pity mirrored in their eyes. Superman looks like he's going to collapse, his face completely drained of color. Wonder Woman looks like she's going to kill the next person who makes her angry. Flash's eyes are glued to Kid Flash and Batman knows he's thinking about how he would feel if their roles were reversed.

Finally, after a few more moments Superman steps forward and places a hand on Batman's shoulder, "We're going to get him back. Every member of the League is making this their top priority, Bruce, I promise."

"I don't need promises. I've already received plenty of those today, what I need is my son back. So start looking."

With that, Batman stalks out of the conference room, yanking his cowl back on his head and hiding away the father who's terrified for his son. There's no room for him here right now.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

 **Well, that's another chapter down! I hope you all liked it! I'm still kind of fleshing out all the characters in my mind and once again I apologize if I was inaccurate on any portrayals of characters! I'm still getting the feel of everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaack! I hope most of you are still hanging around! I recently received quite a few alerts about new followers and favorites and reviews. Makes me so happy to see so many people discovering my story! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

Dick is left alone in his room for some time after his encounter with the Keeper. He gets the feeling the original plan was to have him start in on the firewalls right away but because of their…disagreement earlier it was pushed back. He knows he won't have long alone though. The Keeper seemed eager so he knew he needed to take this time to figure out some sort of plan. He didn't think escape was an option at this point. He had no idea where he was or what the security measures were like beyond this room. There were no windows anywhere and the door sealed into the wall seamlessly when it slid shut.

Even if there was a window for him to look through his body was protesting. The pain grew worse with every passing moment and he knew soon he would be an unresponsive heap on the floor just like before. He cursed under his breath. He was going to have to figure out how to get out of this situation while injured. For the first time he hoped Batman would find him before he could escape. Normally, letting Batman rescue him would mean a lecture and twice as much training later and he tried to avoid that at all costs. This time though, being lectured and forced to train harder would mean he lived long enough for Batman to find him. He would probably _welcome_ the lecture.

He moves in his bed for the hundredth time in the past ten minutes and winces. Definite broken ribs, possibly a fractured wrist. Definitely a sprained ankle. He's hoping they will give him more of those pain meds again. Batman would scold him of course for wanting pain meds but he wasn't the one sitting here hating his life as his body throbbed with every beat of his heart.

He's readjusting again when the door hisses open. He glances to the opening, barely turning his head and trying to keep his back propped against the wall the best he can, and watches as the Keeper strolls into the room. There's no trace of the madness from earlier in his colorless eyes. He looks like the man Dick originally met, the one with a plan and a means to go through with it. It's almost more terrifying, at least earlier he could tell what the villain was feeling and he looked somewhat human. The impassive, expressionless look on his face now was just so … _false_. It wasn't natural, for a human to have absolutely no emotion whatsoever. He wondered if maybe the mystery chemical the Keeper was exposed to caused his face to remain blank all the time. Did it remove all traces of humanity? He found himself growing more and more curious the longer he thought about it.

"Hello, Richard. I hope you're in a better mood now than you were earlier. We don't have the time for more setbacks," The Keeper paces in front of him as he speaks, his eyes focused on the wall, "If you choose to act out again I will be forced to allow Joker another round in the basement with you. I do not think you want that to happen."

Dick couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. The thought of being stuck alone with Joker again was frightening, "What are you wanting me to do?"

"You already know, dear boy. You are going to rip down the firewalls protecting your dear league and expose all of their secrets."

"I would let Joker kill me slowly and painfully before I ever exposed my friends."

The Keeper sighs and shakes his head, "I was hoping you would not say something so foolish. I suppose that was a little too optimistic though. You believe these people to be heroes, and we all want to protect our heroes no matter how foolish that may be."

"I don't just _believe_ they're heroes, they _are_ heroes. They _save_ people. Are we really about to have this entire conversation again or are you ready to let Joker have me for a little while? Honestly, I'm growing bored."

The Keeper's mouth parts in a smile, but again, there's no emotion behind it. It's just a movement of the lips and no feeling, as if he's doing it out of habit more than anything else, "Oh, Richard, you think I would give up on you that quickly? You will learn I am not so easily swayed."

"So what are you going to do then?"

The Keeper snaps his fingers and the door hisses open again, this time allowing two guards into the room. They're dressed in white from head to toe and have strange looking guns in their hands. The Keeper points one slender finger his direction and the guards move toward him in sync. The cuffs around his wrists are removed but his hands are quickly yanked painfully behind his back and held there with a new set of cuffs. These aren't like the ones Batman uses on the Gotham low lives they pick up. His entire forearms are covered by cold metal and his hands are between his shoulder blades, stretching his broken ribs painfully and making it hard to breathe. He knows these were specifically designed for him. He can't pull his arms apart even the tiniest bit which means he's stuck like this until they're removed.

He's shoved toward the door roughly and he nearly loses his balance and falls face first into the floor before he manages to right himself. He's led down one hallway after another, every single one looking the same as the last. White, bright and empty. He tries to memorize their path and where he can make out the faintest line of a doorway but it's difficult. He's being pushed along at a decent pace and it's so bright it takes him a moment to comprehend what he's seeing as they walk. Before he knows it a door is opening in front of him and he's being forced into a dim room.

There's a computer screen easily the size of the Batcomputer on the far wall with multiple smaller screens around it. Desks with even more computers are scattered around the room and he can make out the outlines of guards in every corner. They're cast in an eerie bluish light and he knows if he tries anything they'll move without hesitating.

The Keeper moves to the largest screen and taps a key. Files open on the screen. Pictures of him and Bruce and Barbara are blown up on along with files of information on them. He even sees a picture of Alfred among the information scattered on the screen. And he's pretty sure that's a report card from last year and there's Barbara's yearbook picture. Bruce cutting the ribbon for a new hospital wing named after his parents. Dick with his parents in the circus, the Flying Graysons poster plastered behind them. He never realized just how much of their lives were kept in the Justice League files. He would definitely be having a talk with Bruce when this was all done about relocating some files to an external account.

"As you can see, I already know everything I need to about you and your family but the rest of the Justice League is still a bit of a mystery to me. That, my boy, is where you come in. I need to know everything I can about _every single_ member of the League. My plan won't be completely until _all_ of them are torn down just as your guardian will be."

Dick grinds his teeth as he's pushed toward the computers. He doesn't want anything to do with the Keeper and his plans but he also can't figure out any way around this. He's stuck. Right now, he can only hope Bruce got his message and followed his instructions. It's their only hope.

 **YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

By the time Bruce is able to sit down in front of the Batcomputer it's nearing midnight and he feels extremely rushed. He has no idea if Dick has already been forced into revealing even more secrets and unfortunately he isn't as adept as his son at finding the small rabbit trails hackers tend to leave behind. He honestly doesn't know how Dick learned so much about computers without any help. Bruce knows enough to keep up when the situation absolutely calls for it but even on his best day he knows Dick could out maneuver him on any computer program. It's a skill he's very proud of his son for learning but right now it's also the reason he's in this situation to begin with. Damn it all.

He sighs heavily and rakes a hand through his hair as the screen clicks on and the cave is flooded with light. There's a red warning message flashing across the screen. He hasn't been able to clear out Dick's message yet and the sight of it shoots his anxiety right back up. Dick is in enemy hands because Bruce let him write the coding for the security protocols. Who lets a _child_ write the security for an organization with a giant target on its back? That only paints an even bigger target on Dick's back. _Damn_.

He exits out of the message window, needing to do _something_ besides think about how all of this is his fault. With a few more keystrokes he pulls up the instructions sent to him and starts building up the League's defenses again. He wants to be out in Gotham, searching for his son, but he has to remain at the cave for now. He sent the GCPD away already, tired of having all of them in his home when he needed to slip into the cave. He told them if the kidnappers called they would be the first to know but since there was no word almost fifteen hours later he was ready to have his home back so he could do what was needed without them looking over his shoulder. They weren't happy about that of course, but he didn't really care. It was time for Bruce Wayne to step down and let Batman take over.

Which was how he found himself in the cave, furiously typing away and following Robin's every instruction to the letter. He wouldn't be the reason the entire League was compromised. And once the code was rewritten and they were temporarily safe from danger he would go looking for Robin. He knew he would have to be fast. He had no doubt this new enemy of theirs would be putting Dick to work quickly. He was the _Batman's_ protégé after all. Contingency plans were one of the things he was known for, it would only make sense Robin would take after him in that aspect. And everyone knew it.

"Batman! I didn't expect to see you in here! Isn't the entire GCPD in your living room?" he doesn't turn as Batgirl walks over to him. He isn't surprised she's here. Robin is as much her partner as he is Batman's.

"I sent them away about an hour ago. I needed to come down here without them noticing my absence and becoming suspicious," he hasn't stopped typing for even a second, there's still too much to get done before the night is over.

"Sending them away didn't make them suspicious?"

He shrugged, "Not that I could tell. I told them the kidnappers might not call as long as they were around. Their squad cars aren't exactly subtle. There's still one stationed at either end of the block watching for any signs of Richard or his kidnappers. They don't understand no one is going to call. This is about the League, not Bruce Wayne and his money."

She sighs and flops into a chair beside him, leaning forward and watching his progress in silence for a few minutes before looking over at him, "How are you holding up? Not Batman, but _you_. He's your son after all."

"I'm fine."

"If I believed that it would make me a very bad student. You always taught me to see past what people tell you and see what they aren't saying. Bruce, we are going to get him back. You believe that right?"

He tears his eyes away from the coding briefly, flicking his eyes her direction long enough to see her fiery red hair pulled into a messy bun and her green eyes watching him earnestly. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to beat back the headache slowly building behind his eyes, "I believe we can find him. I just don't know if we can find him soon enough. And I don't mean he'll die, I mean I'm worried we're going to find him after all of the League's secrets are already exposed. I don't know how to handle that."

"If it even comes to that, we can figure it out then. Right now, we have to focus on getting Dick back. If he does manage to break through these new walls before we can find him then there will be no reason to keep him alive."

He nods, "My thoughts exactly but we also can't just leave the League unprotected. No matter what we do, it's going to be dangerous for someone. I would rather it not be Dick so the stronger I can make this wall the longer I have to locate him."

Barbara nods and stands, pulling the cowl back over her face, "I'll go back to the Cave and help the Team look into this new villain more. Hopefully by the time you're finished here we will have an idea of where Dick is or at least know who this man is."

"There is no hopefully. You _have_ to find something, Barbara. We _need_ to find him before it's too late."

She nods, noticing the worry lines already starting to form above his eyes and around his mouth, "We will, Bruce. We will."

 **Okay, so it's a little late and for that I apologize but I hope ya'll like it! I'm trying to get this story written as fast as possible but I also don't want to rush it. So please forgive any delays there may be! I'm a full time worker and most weeks I have upwards of 20 hours in overtime. Thank you for everyone who is still here!**


End file.
